


Unwanted Reign

by Hot_Spitting_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Angst, Badass Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, King Levi, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Eren, Werewolf, multiple mates to a person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Spitting_Fire/pseuds/Hot_Spitting_Fire
Summary: For over 30 Years, the Omega population has been declining rapidly. And all kings that rule over Sina, Trost, and Rose are all Alphas. To fix this, a law is passed. It is required for every district to bring every Omega out into the festivals for a chance that one of the Kings may take sight of their mate. Whoever is chosen by the King is to be married off to him and bear his offspring.No exceptions, no doubts, and just the odds to be in your favor. For Eren, much of the odds were not with him as he gets picked for the next Queen of the Kingdom...And bear the child of Levi Ackerman the 104th of the land.This is a work from an author that stopped writing his/her version, so I decided to continue it. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own this first chapter, but I do own the rest. Go_Home_CoLoN, if you are reading this, let me just say that I wanted to know what happened next in the story and you didn’t update in a while. *I didn’t plagiarize. You read that this beginning chap isn’t mine.*

Everything is silenced, I hear nothing. Things are moving making sounds yet I don't hear any of it. But I can sense so much out of reality I can know what's gonna happen before it even happens.  
I don't tell anyone of the secrets I know and the sixth sense I have. But this sense I have is like an alert button; it only happens when a big change is gonna happen. It's like it's gonna give me choice to choose, to go along with the change or avoid it.

I beg for when the day comes when I don't have a choice for the change I am being given. When I'm forced to pay my dues and all the paths I could have walked down are no longer there and I can only go straight.

Then there was the voice in the distance. 

"Eren I swear on god if you don't wake up right now!" For some reason, the voice held a calm warning but the consequences I knew of were far worse than the threat. 

I awoke as cold water soaked me in my bed covers "DAMMIT." I sprung out of my bed trying to get my night clothes off before hypothermia got to me. "Should have gotten up when I said to!" And there was my beautiful mother holding a bucket to her waist.

"You know how this goes momma, I try to wake up but I sometimes can'-" my mother waved off my sentence before I got to finish. "Nonsense your brain just doesn't want you to wake up before chores cause you know you have to do them." I got a towel thrown at my face. "Now hurry and dry off and get dry clothes on. We have to discuss your going into town tonight with your father." 

The statement snapped me out of my clockwise motion of drying my hair. I looked down not wanting my mother to see the dread and hate in my eyes. "I don't want to go into town for the celebration, Carla."  
I used my mother’s name to draw her full attention. "Eren I know but we have to explain this to your father. You know see what's the better choice in your life. I mean there only a small chance that'll you'll get picked anyway, sweetheart."

Even if there was a 1% chance I still would not go. No matter what occasion. "It's not like it's gonna hurt you Eren darling, I promise." My mother went up to pinch my cheeks and smile. I was soon to push them away from my cheek to smile back at her and give her the reassuring smile I always bring to my mother day in day out.

"Come down when you’re ready and not soaked Eren." With that the door clicked shut behind her as she left my room.  
________________________________________

I had quickly put on my outfit of choice which was a putty colored shirt and brown trousers. I didn't want to look my best for some shitty royalty anyway.

I had finally made my way downstairs. "Momma?" I heard a shuffling of the chair in the kitchen. In there was not just my mother but my father Grisha as well. "Eren come sit down my boy." I obeyed to my father’s request and sat. "Look there isn't going to be much discussion on this matter you have brought to the table Eren." He spoke in a matter of factly tone when he wanted to get to the point of something quick and easy. "You're gonna go into town today and stay there for the celebration. It's law that omega must follow by Eren, and it's not that hard I know you the short end of the stick to end up an omega like you mother and not an alpha." I nodded and respectfully let him continue. 

But only time could tell how long it would take for me not to blow up and start yelling about the unfair justice in this world.

"I mean we live within Maria, it's not like you’re gonna get chosen, not to take offense to Eren just go, have fun with your friends." He looked almost apologetic whole saying this to me. Well, he really doesn't want me to go but I have no choice I am an omega of 16 years and if my parents were to get caught going against the law. I would lose them for a long time.

"I'll go," I said bluntly. My mother hugged me kissing the top of my head, my father smiling proudly at me for listening; since I was pretty hard headed. "But just listen for a moment. I have the gut feeling something in my life is about to take a sharp turn. But I don't know for the better or worst. Just wanting to know now...I love you and I'll come back someday." For some reason, these words of sorrows that fell from my lips felt the need to be said. I hope my consensus is wrong for once.

Cause in my mind there was the whispering voice that somehow I haven't heard before

DONT GO. STAY. DONT SAY GOODBYE.....HIDE.  
________________________________________  
"Eren put on something nicer at least." Mikasa spoke as she tugged at my putty colored shirt.

My two and best friends, Mikasa and Armin had come to pick me up and whisk me off to the celebration. Even though Mikasa was an Alpha she had the right to go. But Armin was like me and got unlucky at birth to be an omega thought it did fit his feature; of a small stature, I mean.

There are really only a few male omegas and even though it's hard for a pregnancy too with a male. But hey we're all human, nothing like a stupid mating title can change that.

"Fine, but since you insisted why don't you go pick one out." That was code for; fuck it you go pick something out I’m too lazy. "Gosh Eren stop being a big cow." Armin shoved me in the shoulder, "If I’m such a cow where's the grass Alert? Hmm?" I liked me and Armin's sarcasm it fills in a little empty spot that no one can reach for some reason. 

"Outside you cow. Mrs. Yeager why is even this cow in your house? Such a person of your status shouldn't have to deal with this cow." I slumped deeper into my couch me and Armin were sitting on. "I don't know, I've been meaning to throw the cow out of the house just haven't gotten the time yet." My mother said in a mocking tone.

"Eren wear this shirt since it the only other shirt you probably have." It was, I only had a selection of about 3 shirts and two pairs of pants. Not much of a clothes fanatic here.

The stairs creaked as Mikasa walked down them with a shirt in hand. Mikasa tossed me my now light green shirt. "It would go well with your eyes." She said pulling up her red scarf to hide her present blush. "Thanks sorry for not having more clothes for you to dress me up in," I said with a laugh. "It's fine honestly," Mikasa mumbled. 

Armin finally got up and dusted off his pants as if there was dust there in the first place. "Well come on you too let's go, don't want to be casually later. And let's also have some fun too okay?"  
We agreed. "Now all you three be careful and try to come home safe." My mother hollered after us as we walked down the path to town.  
________________________________________  
"Oh my gosh. I just love the smells that come with this festival and arrival of the king. See Eren it's not that bad anyway." Armin was always giddy with excitement when it came to festivals and this one as well the most. I don't see why we need one to just to welcome the king or prince...or whatever.

"Oh, Eren look food stalls. It's looks like there some even newer ones than last year. Yep, we did come last year but with less to worry about since we were only 15 and not of age yet. Even though just about everyone comes just cause they can and want a peek at the prince, king, or whatever arrived in the carriage of royalty. 

Even though everyone comes every alpha can tell who's omega and who's not by their scent. I find it kind of weird and fascinating at the same time so does Armin. 

"EREN!" I looked to who would have yelled my name since it wasn't Armin or Mikasa. Then I saw a tall guy with a long time blond buzz cut. It was Hanz. We knew him since I was even born, he was pretty helpful to my mother back then when my dad was occupied with work and a really bad illness was going around and some were even dying from it. "I can't believe it you look all grown up and everything." He sighed. "Wished I could've been around more kid but job been keeping my away." He ruffled my hair. Which I hate and smacked his hand away. "I bet what is keeping you away is probably that bad habit of drinking and poker with your friends."  
"Hehe! You sure keep on top of everything don't you Eren." He ruffled my hair once more a bit rougher this time. "Actually my dad told me that one." I presumingly smacked his hand away once more. It's not like a hate Hanz; he's just so annoying at times. 

"Well anyways, Eren you have fun with your friends see you later and tell your mother I said hi." Nope. Not even a chance Hanz.  
It was almost the end of the afternoon and the beginning of the evening the time the damn royalty should arrive. Armin, Mikasa, and I have already met up with some of our closest friends and we're going from stall to see if there was anything fun to do there besides eating.

"Oh look, look! It's a goldfish toss!" Historia's exclaimed. Well, she a petite girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes her skin complexion is almost white, beside her was her known alpha Ymir. She's taller by a bit and has freckles with her chocolate brown and has the same color of hair. 

"I'll get you one if you want Historia," Ymir smirked as she said this. She obviously had something up her sleeve.

But we left Historia and Ymir to their own obligations. As of now, Armin wanted to go to the center of town cause he heard that a carriage had arrived. And it was the one holding the royalty in tow.  
"Armin can't we just go home now?" I said shifting side to on my feet. "Come on, Eren! It can't be that bad just to go see." Armin was about to walk onto the center square when a bad feeling washed over Eren telling him to stop go home.

 

LEAVE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE TO CHANGE...

 

It was a whisper voice just like the time before only this time it had more emphasis on its words...

But I was gonna go to the center square, I all I though was this voice was my fear of being chosen or even having any contact with the prince, king whatever... but it's really was hard to tell.

"Eren come over here." Mikasa took my hand and had led me over the fountain in the middle of the town’s center square. There I heard the topple of horse's hooves. He was here and he was here now.

Me, Armin, Mikasa got up onto the fountain ledge to get a better view of whoever was coming through. Armin seemed really excited like a kid on his birthday. And Mikasa had her usual "I don't really care." face on. While I was just an onlooker as for the rest of the town and was just there cause I had to be.

"Eren look it's the carriage of the king!" There I saw a darker than black carriage with white linings and details on it. Just to put it, in short, it was really pretty and detailed. Only the curtains were drawn enough to get a peek at the king but not enough to know his actions. I stared hard testing my limits as to if I could see him or not through the slightly drawn curtains.

There is the part where all sound cut off in my head where the screaming and cherries of the king were gone and I had raven eyes locked on with mine. He had seen me, the king had. I tell by the flick of his hand even though it seemed to have gone in slow motion that he was signaling the carriage to stop.

Before I knew what even I was doing. I took off running; he had chosen me. I could tell from the long stare we shared he wanted me and only me. But I was now running home. Away from the crowd, away from the celebration away from Mikasa and Armin. 

I had left but it was too late to change. The voice in my head was right. I had left too late now I was gonna got taken away from my friends and family I knew of it.

If only I had listened to the voice in my head.

 

ITS TOO LATE NOW...EREN.

 

I keep running, my legs burn that I don't know how I’m still running to my house.

But there's one thing I do know...I could not stop for anything. Even if I tried to the fear in my heart would keep me running to the end of the earth. 

If only I had finally listened to my sixth sense. That little voice in my head; when I had my chance too. Now I had screwed up big time, I don't know if the king saw me. Let alone even stopped to choose me. But one thing was for sure I was not stopping to find out.

I could see my house up ahead from the road I had followed into the turn of it and speed right past my mother who was working in the garden. "Eren? Where's Mikasa and A-" I didn't hear the rest she had to say cause the door had already been slammed behind me.

I ran to my room, lucky me it looked like my father was out again. So I was able to get to my room and open my closet huddle myself into it and close the door.

I know; like hiding in my closet is gonna stop what had already happened or gonna stop what's going to happen. And let's hope it's for the better.

I could hear my mother coming inside and then I heard yelling from a little way off that was outside. Mikasa and Armin.

The walls in our house are thin. So I could almost hear every word that was spoken while I hid in the comer of my closet. "Oh Mikasa, Armin! Eren's just ran inside mind what telling me what's going on?" I could almost hear a pregnant pause before the replies happened to come. "You see we really don't know? We were watching the king come through the town square and the carriage stopped as well as Eren ran away as fast as his legs could take him."

I could hear Armin and Mikasa's labored breathing. Must have ran the whole way after me. I was scared, scared someone was gonna come and take me off to the king. To never be seen again.

But no it can't happen to me. He wouldn’t know anything about me and there is no reason as to why he would choose me. None at all. He's probably found another willing partner.

"Eren! Open the door!" I could hear the pounding on my bedroom door. "Mikasa please just leave me alone." I heard a sassy huff. "It's me Armin. Not Mikasa, now open up."  
I guessed Armin would interrogate me a little nicer than Mikasa would so I reluctantly opened the door.

Only to find that Armin had lied and Mikasa barge in instead of Armin. "Eren what the hell was that for?!" Armin gasped a little out of the way from Mikasa. He always told her not to curse.

"First of all, I can explain things. Second of all shut that sailor mouth of your if my mother were to hear you cursing. I'd get splayed out over her lap in a seconds notice!" I whispered harshly. "FINE. But now you have to explain why you ran away from us like that." I didn't want to explain to her my babyish excuse. So I casually just didn’t look her in the eyes when I said it.

"I wasn't running from you or Armin. I was running from him." They both looked at me confused, and I knew it would take them a minute to figure out who I was referring to. "Eren....I’m sorry." But it wasn't Mikasa saying it, Armin was. He was apologizing for both of them.

Armin could tell this was not a little sissy problem, it was a genuine fear I have. And was very scared afraid of it.

"Look it's okay now your home and nobody can ever take you away from home Eren." I think we all decided that now was the best time for a friendship hug. There always very warm too.  
________________________________________  
We all decided that Mikasa and Armin should spend the night tonight just for my sake. And it has been a while since our last sleepover, so this could be fun.

I walking into the kitchen after have been outside with Armin and Mikasa. "Eren round up everyone and tell them dinner is ready." 

"What is it?" My mother smiled at me like she would never get tired of hearing that question. "It's a stew, like a hot pot almost." I was about to ask if there were any leeks in it, but my mother beat me to it." There are no leeks in it by the way."

I was suddenly feeling very happy for the moment being after everything that had happened today. "Momma." She could hear the tone in my voice. She turned away from her cooking for the moment. I held out my arms for her. "I want a hug." And a hug she gave me not knowing why I wanted one or needed one.

"Okay Eren, now that you've gotten your hug. Go round up everyone else for dinner and knock on the basement door for your father." My father always did his work that was at home in the basement. I never questioned it nor looked to see what he was doing down there.

I did my usual rap on the door, three times to signal dinner. We had a sort of system or knocks to tell him when dinner is ready or someone at the door needs him. Or there's a patient emergency. Since he is a doctor and all; he comes up pretty fast for the four knuckle rap at the basement door, which means it's a patient emergency. 

I didn't have to wait for before I set off to find Mikasa and Armin under our special tree, my dad even build a little hut off the side of it so we can still play near the tree when we were little and it would rain. (We just really liked it under there and never really liked it inside.) They were talking about travel. Which is, by the way, me and Armin's favorite subject to talk about. As I neared close to my friends sitting under the tree they both looked up at me from where I was sitting.

"Hey, Eren do you think it would possible for humans to fly one day?" I looked at him confused for why he had asked the question. "Well, you see me and Mikasa were arguing about it after the subject of how many creatures could live in the ocean. But anyway like I was saying she says that they never will, and I say yes. We just need you to be the tie breaker."

I swore this question had never once come to my mind...like at all. "I don't know Armin. Maybe if we advanced more in some certain thing there’s a possibility that we could I guess." He smiled triumphantly. "Ha, I told you, Mikasa. See even Eren thinks so." Mikasa just pulled up her red scarf more to hide her irritated face.

"Oh yeah, by the way, my mom said it was time for dinner. So we have to wash up and stuff." The mood in everyone got considerable better once they heard my mother cooking was done and it was time to eat. Everyone really loved her cooking.

She was almost a master at cooking besides that one time she burned almost everything in the kitchen while trying out a recipe that requires for some bourbon in the pan. Guess she wasn't expecting that much of a flame to it. As well she thought she had wasted a whole bottle of the expensive alcohol.

"Hurry up Eren I want to wash my hands too before Armin eats everything!" This was nothing new to Eren. He would take forever, Mikasa would scold him, Armin almost ate everything half the time they were washing up and we would always laugh at him for being such a hog.

We started to grab a plate and put what we wanted on it. My mother made sure we had a little bit of everything. My father was making his way out of the basement and started to sit down at the table.  
"Be careful Eren it's still very hot. Same goes for you Mikasa, Armin."

I loved time like these, I just never wanted the moment the end. Although most of it seemed too...perfect to me somehow. I had no idea where this feeling came from and why I was feeling it. My happy mood was now dampened by the thought and feeling. But why now?

 

THEY'RE HERE, NO MORE TIME TO ESCAPE. 

 

My heart stopped I literally dropped my plate I was carrying over to the table. This caught everyone’s attention. "Oh, Eren!" She knelt by my side to pick up the broken plate. But I kept still, it seemed like if I did then it would be like the voice had never had been heard in the first place. 

"Eren. Son, what’s wrong?" My father was rushing to my side now that I have been motionless for longer than anyone would have liked me to be.

My mother stopped picked up the plate and was starting to shake me. But I still wouldn't move. "Grisha? Grisha! What's wrong with him?! Eren, speak to me, move do anything!" Panic had set into at that moment everyone. 

Finally, I blinked hard and started looking around. Reasons why? I could not name them. I was scared the voice had set panic to me in my mind. What if it's the king coming for me I thought.

The knock on the door had set everything silent. "Carla clean up the mess and help Eren, I'll see who it is." My mother nodded and returned to picking up to plate. "Armin, Mikasa get Eren to his room. Now."

I was suddenly being tugged along by Mikasa while Armin was trying to get me to react to anything or make some type of gesture I was okay. Yet shock still had its grasp upon me and I would move on my own. But maybe it wasn't shock....

I was trying so hard to speak but I just could not. I was slowly managing though to say something coherent. "C...ca...Can’t" Mikasa and Armin were listening intently to my every word I could force myself to say. 

"H...help....m...m...me....move." They didn't know why I would need to move I couldn't get them enough detail fast enough. They looked even more confused at each other. I was ready to just collapse from not being able to reach out to them. But my body was in shock I couldn't make the alertness in my body go away.

I heard thumping on the floor outside my door as well as chairs scraping. Someone was coming for me. The door opened a crack as my mother slipped her head in. "I need Eren." Before I knew it I was back and the kitchen but with a few more people in it than before.

"Eren come sit down." My mother gestured me to a chair at the table while I was being observed and I was observing the new people in my home.

My father was sitting at the end of the table, he cleared his voice to get my attention as well as everybody else's at the table. "Eren do you know these people." I shook my head no.

There were at least five. One was a man who was tall, looked cunning and had his hair combed precisely, as well as huge eyebrows. Another was about average height but took on a certain kind of hairstyle that he had his black hair into a point. 

Another looked tall like Eyebrows and had a stubble beard and mustache, long blond hair. And then, finally, a girl with goggles on her face and a huge grin from ear to ear, her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. 

"Eren these are the king’s royal guards." Count the cue where my heart skips a beat. 

"But..."

"Don't worry son, everything is gonna to be okay." No, it's not. He could not even begin to describe the fear he was feeling at that moment.

The tall man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows kneeled beside him. "Hi Eren, my name is commander Erwin Smith and these other people behind me as you know already are Levi's royals guards."

Erwin the held out a hand to me. I cautiously shook it, not knowing what this symbolizes now. "Eren do you know why we’re here?" I decided to play the dumb blonde here and say "No." Just to test the waters.

"We Eren King Levi had requested you to be his omega. I’m pretty sure this may come as shock to you as much but, he really would have to be honored as to ask someone like you Eren." I gulped.

The voice wasn't wrong. It hadn't lied either, it told the very damn truth. Listening to it truly would have been a virtue. "C-can't I like...you know...say no?" I stated at the king's royal guards, having a hope of glimmer in my eyes. 

Their grim faces though told me otherwise. "See...Eren he keeps persisting that he wants you and only you. Also consider this as an honor to your family, your country, yourself. He wants you out of every other omega in that town square. He wanted you." I was starting to take his attitude into account on my emotions. 

It almost seemed like I HAD made a too big of a deal about getting chosen. Thinking about it, my family name will go down in history as me being an omega to the King. 

I didn't know where the voice was now to tell me to retaliate or to just give up or run. But it was gone, it looked like it said the last of what it wanted to say in the end. Or was this the end.

Maybe it was a new beginning for me. Even thought it might had exactly been the most grandest new beginning, but it certainly would give me a place in life to live for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. They will be short from now on. Sorry... *Hides under Levi's bed in side of an immensely guarded castle.*
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and press any buttons that will benefit this story XD

Or not.  
What if he abuses me? What if the only reason that he wanted me was to use me to make pups? What if he doesn’t see me as his wife/husband but as a toy? Some people say that he is compassionate towards his own. But mostly, I hear that he has a soulless, cold heart. I definitely fear him. Questions ran through my head like wildfire, bringing that voice back up.

 

YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO ESCAPE. DO IT NOW.

 

“Ok, I’m going to go pack now,” I said with caution standing up. One of the guards, the one with the glasses and the crazy grin, stepped forward toward my stairs. Well, more like sprinted there. 

“Um, can I like… pack up myself… You should know that I am perfectly able to pack my own stuff. If you didn’t know, we do things by ourselves here.” Sarcasm dripped like venom in my words. Erwin looked at me strangely, looking at my eyes than at my ears before nodding and motioning upstairs.

“We will wait here. Hanji leave him be.” The guard, Hanji’s, smile disappeared and fell back in the ranks with her fellow Royal Guards. I quickly turned and ran upstairs to Armin and Mikasa. I knew exactly what to do, even though this would be hard and will hurt me more than King Levi, I had to do this.

“Armin, Mikasa! I need your help,” I whisper-yelled as I burst through the door. Armin looked at me strangely while Mikasa had that face that said ‘I-know-what-to-do-you-don’t-have-to-tell-me’. Instead of waiting for me to explain what I needed their help for, Mikasa grabbed my backpack and started throwing stuff in: snacks, clothes, the little money that we earned and saved, and the friendship/family necklace that we all made for each other.   
I was definitely surprised and wished that I was like her. “Eren, I know you don’t want to marry King Levi. Take Crystal and get out of here!” Mikasa exclaimed quietly, “You should go into the forest at day and travel through the city at night. Ride to Mina. She always helps us out. You don’t have much time. We all love you. Don’t say good-bye; we’ll see each other again.” Tears threatened to fall at Mikasa’s speech. With a sniff, I pulled them in together for a group hug and swiftly escaped the house through my window.

The night was dark; only the moon light my way to the small horse stable that we owned. I plucked several apples from the basket in the entrance of the stable. There was a reason why nobody could ride on Crystal; she would buck anyone off if they didn’t give her an apple. So, it’s best if I take several. Yes, Crystal is a pure white horse with a black diamond on one of her ears. She’s pretty cute. 

I quickly approached her, just tossing that apple into the air. She caught it and munched on it loudly as I swung myself on her and gave her a quiet kick on the side, urging her to run. She responded like lightning to the command. Without a sound, she quietly sprinted through the fields near the Royal Guards’ horses and into the forest. But before we could reach the dense trees of the coniferous forest, a chestnut brown horse neighed loudly making the other horses neigh with him. God damn it no. I hope Jean doesn’t neigh with them.

I stirred my horse into the other direction. I decided to take Mikasa’s advice and travel through the city. Now that I think about it, even though its night, plenty of people still try to sell their products and many more costumers buy them. Anyways, there are about the same amount of people buying stuff in the day as in the night.

I pushed my milky white horse faster, finally reaching her speed limit. If I press her to go even faster, she will definitely pass out before I can shake the Royal Guards off my tail. I turned around to see that, sadly, the Guards were right behind me. What?! How did they catch on this quick?

“By the command of His Highness King Levi, we order you to stop this instant!” Bellowed the all-mighty Erwin. As I raced through the neighborhood, I saw lights flickering on and adults coming out with torches in their hands. I spotted Horseface [Jean] a few meters from me. He just stood there with a smirk on his face in front of his wooden house. Suddenly, he tossed a perfectly red apple. And of course Crystal, the appleholic, zipped after it. The only problem was that the apple was thrown towards the Guards, not the other way around. Thanks a LOT Horseface.

I was forced to jump off of Crystal, earning a painful ache in my ribs from the fall. Black pools started to cover my eye-sight. I just wanted to there, basically inviting the Royal Guards to take me to His Highness. But I couldn’t.   
I forced myself back to my feet and started sprinting toward the market. I glanced back at the Guards again, to see that they have slowed down of the crazed horse. Thanks Jean?

Sometimes I would still fell that ache on my left side and God was it painful!

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I haven’t heard that sound in a while! The last time I heard it was when I was a small pup and a serial killer was shooting random people, including me.

Without looking back, I pushed myself to go faster; the adrenaline that rushed inside me caused me to forget the terrible aches that infested my body. Fear had stricken me like a lightning bolt. That gunshot could only mean two things: that the Royal Guards slaughtered Crystal or they could’ve tried to slow me down by shooting me. I don’t like either of those two options.

Tears flowed down my face like a river. Crystal can’t die.

“By the order of King Levi, we command you to stop immediately!” Erwin screeched again, “If you do not fulfill that order in the next minute, we will be forced to take military action!”

Military action!? Seriously? I’m not a criminal! What are you going to do, kill me? I don’t think they can hurt me; King Levi would be furious. But then again, he’s probably already furious that I ran off, twice. I mean, usually everyone fears him and follow his orders. I, on the other hand, fear him and don’t follow his orders.

I heard the hoofs of the horses get louder and louder. Obviously, a werewolf in human form running is no match for a horse. My lungs burned for extra air. I will surely pass out if I don’t start.

Hearing a loud whine on my left, I shoot my gaze forward to see a black horse next to a small man in black robes. It was just ahead of me, just grazing on some grass with his reins just laid the on the ground. The man in the black robes was sitting with his back to me while sipping on what looked like tea in this very weird way. 

Sizing the opportunity, I skillfully and quickly mounted the midnight black horse and zipped away towards the river on the other edge of town. Damn, this horse is fast, but then again, the Royal Guard’s horses are fast as well. Sorry black-cloaked owner! I’ll let him go when I reach the forests!

Bam! The sound of another gunshot rang in my ears. So I was correct. They meant to shot me.

I dug my heels a little deeper into the horse’s side to order him to run faster. All the people in the market flattened themselves to the sides of the streets to not get trampled by the obviously strong hoofs of the horses. I’m really happy they did that. I’m not that heartless to kill or even injure people. I can’t do that even if I tried.

Soon the sound of hoofs hitting the ground lessened more and more until I could only hear the gasps and screams of the town folk. And then finally, FINALLY, I reached the river a little into the woods. 

Slowing the horse to a stop, for the first time, I looked behind me. Nobody was there; I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. They’re gone.

Kicking the horse’s side lightly, he or she started to trot toward the long-forgotten crystal-clear waterfall. Armin, Mikasa and I discovered it when we were chasing Crystal a long time ago. A few months later, we uncovered a cave in case we need to get away from everything. Over the years, we filled the cave with dry food, clothing, and other necessities. I got off the midnight black horse with care and gave her one of the many red apples. I then led the horse away from the cave and smacked the horse on his or her behind. Quick as lightening, the horse reared back on his two hind legs and took off towards the town.

Tiredly, I sulked into the cave, drenching my clothes in process, but then quickly changed into dry ones. I spread out the soak ones on a wooden rack Mikasa built. I snacked on an apple and as soon as my head hit the flat pillow on the straw bed, I was out as a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Merry New Year! Sorry I didn't post as soon as you thought; school was awful. I will be posting a schedule with the next chapter. Enjoy!

Levi’s POV

 

Useless! Absolutely useless! I told them to collect the kid and instead, I lose my horse. I told Erwin that we’re not sleeping a wink until we find him and my horse.

Hours passed, it was 4 in the morning, but no one in this town is asleep anymore. Hanji let the dogs loose. Maybe they can catch the brat’s scent. All I know is that the brat’s name is Eren Yeager and where he lives. Of course, I ordered Petra to uncover some of his personal information.

“Your Majesty!” I turned around gracefully to find Oluo. I hope that he doesn’t bite his tongue again. Tch, disgusting!

“Yes.” I answered menacing.

“We found… your horse… We think… he found… Yeager.”

You see, my horse is smart.

“Get me another horse.” I commanded harshly.

Oh, Eren, you better run. I’m coming for you. 

 

Eren’s POV

 

“Do you think that he’ll be here?”

Soft footsteps with the crunch of leaves sounded through the crashing waves of the water.

“Knowing him, I’ll be surprised that he made it this far.”

“Mikasa, have some hope in him.”

Armin. What are they doing here?

“Eren!” I slowly peeled my eyes open to my best friends’ voices, squinting through the bright light. It must be day again.

As I rolled over in the small, stiff cot, the pain in my ribs escalated from a dull throb into a sharp series of pulses. I barely winced. 

“Eren! What in the world are you still doing here?!” Mikasa yelled at me. Her hair is shorter. Did she cut it?

My eyes started to close again as the waterfall lulled me to sleep once more…

…  
…  
…

Alas, my life isn’t that easy.

“Eren Yeager! I swear to the Moon Goddess and back! If you don’t get off your ass I will personally send you to the King myself!” My dear sister threatened. 

And she calls me evil.

“I’m up, I’m up!” I groaned, already longing for the warmth of the scratchy blanket. I am not a morning person. 

“How did you find me?” I asked half-heartedly. 

Mikasa and Armin were already setting up food on the makeshift table in the center of the cave, “We saw that you lost Crystal - she’s fine and is back in the stables, by the way - so we assumed that you got to the closest, not-that-known, somewhat safe place. Which is this cave,” Armin said, “I don’t think that anyone -”

“Eren,” Mikasa’s motherly tone interrupted our best friend, “You should eat quickly and be on your way. We don’t know how close the King’s guards are.”

With a sigh, I made my way tiredly to the food. Literally, I was so tired you could count me as the dead. Add the pain and the stress and I might as well as be 6 feet under. 

Remedy? Why yes, a slap to the back of my head would be nice…

SLAP!

“MIKA!! What the hell?!” I yelled, scooting as far away from Mikasa as possible while clutching my abused head with my hand. 

“You looked like you were dying. You’re not allowed to die yet,” she answered simply, digging into her small breakfast of fruits.

Scowling at her behind Armin, I followed her example and began gobbling down the meager portion of food she and Armin managed to obtain.  
And guess what? I almost fell asleep… again. Since, you know, the comfortable silence, the water, the sweet and sour taste of the fruits, and because I’m not in any way or shape or form a morning person. Thank Goddess I have Mikasa. 

However, just as my motherly figure awoke me from my blissful sleep, loud hoofsteps from horses (obviously) interrupted our very rare slightly peaceful breakfast.

“Shit,” muttered Mikasa while abandoning her fruits, “I told you to keep going, you idiot!” 

Forgetting the (quite delicious) fruits inside the cave, we hurriedly ran through the waterfall, not caring if we got drenched or not. 

I didn’t have any shoes on so I felt every prick of a stick or something bite into the soles of my feet. But there’s this thing called adrenaline and fear that practically wiped away any pain I had an replaced it with a burning desire to get away with Mikasa and Armin to safety. We hid behind nearby bushes with our clothes clinging to us like a second skin, which was not at all comfortable. As we took the last second to make sure we were fully concealed, two guards came into view with their horses, trotting slowly towards the waterfall. 

And us.

“He’s been in this area recently. You can still smell his scent.”

“Damn. I couldn’t pick that up. Good to have you on my team, Mike.”

“He should be here somewhere. If I’m correct, there are two more people with him.”

“Good. Take the East and I’ll take the West.”

“Yes, sir!”

Silence. 

That was met with more silence.

And even more silence.

“Do you think it’s safe to move?” I asked as quietly as I could.

Armin nodded and slowly got out a couple of knives, throwing one to Mikasa and one to me. Of course, me being me, I fumbled with it until I finally got a good grip while Mikasa flawlessly caught it in one hand. 

“Come on. We should head North,” Armin muttered behind me.

And of course the universe hates me.

As I quietly tip-toed across the clearing to the North, a chesnut horse sprung right in front of me causing me to stumble and fall to the ground.

“Eren Yeager! You are to comply to my orders and arrive peacefully and without resistance to King Levi’s side!” Eyebrows commanded. 

I obviously ignored him (does anyone even listen to him?) and darted past him and into the dense forest. 

“Oh my fu- STOP!” He ordered angrily. 

But of course, I ran. And ran. And ran. 

And didn’t notice stormy eyes follow my fleeing body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. You guys hate me.  
> I'm going to use the excuse of SCHOOL AND FREAKING AP GOVERNMENT as to the reason that I haven't been updating.  
> Also, this is a filler chapter (to Eren's personality, etc.)  
> Schedule:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm not going to have one XD

**Eren's POV**

Things I am good at: 

1\. Eating

2\. Sleeping like the dead

3\. Doing things without thinking

4\. Escaping

5\. Running away from the King's guards

(I just added those last two and I have to say, I'm pretty damn good at it! )

I mean seriously, aren't they the King's  _personal_ guards! They're supposed to be well trained and stuff, right?

 _Anyway,_ My lungs were burning, my chest heaving. I felt the tiny trickles of pain as the low tree branches scratched against my face and arms.

I was sure I lost Erwin, again. It would be near impossible for a horse to be able to pass through this thicket. Instead of continuing straight, I curved back to the waterfall. Stupid, I know. Reckless, I also know. (I wouldn't really be the 'suicidal bastard' that Horseface calls me anyways.) And guess what? Damn good thing I did. A fast-flowing stream should wash away my scent.

Immediately, I plunged head first into the (may I mention ice-cold) water and starting working my already tired body to swim downstream. I pretty sure this stream leads into the next kingdom... Damn it, I should've paid more attention to my Geography lessons. (They were not even a tad bit interesting, by the way. All of you would've fallen asleep instantly _._ Even my  _teacher_ fell asleep periodically!) 

Ok, guess what happens now. Guess!

There's a fork with two different paths leading in two different directions.

Now, either one can be good, one bad, two good, or both of them bad! Which one to choose, which to choose? The current became more rapid and I could see that in one direction one had more jagged rocks while the other was calm and serene. 

Of course, I'm cursed by the Moon Goddess and I think she keeps on forcing me to go to  _HIM_ so she'll never give me the easy way...

I choose the left path. You know, the one with the jagged rocks and a chance at death? Yeah, that one. 

Welcome to my life! 

I swam towards the middle of the stream where there were less huge rocks that stick out like an elephant. At least, the Moon Goddess granted me this.

I relaxed for a second, finally taking in a big, deep breath as I floated on my back.

And I shouldn’t have done that either…

Next time the current picked up speed, it started bringing me towards an enormous rock. A big, gray boulder that literally reached the branches.

“No no no no oh crap oh crap OH FUDGING CRAP!" I muttered (yelled?) to myself as my eyes widened to the size of plates. I quickly started to swim around it, however, the current didn’t allow me. Anything else you want to throw at me Moon Goddess?

When just swimming didn’t work, I started jumping out of the place where the boulder was. That worked to some extent?

Thankfully, I did evade it… barely… with only a few scratches. (Okay, maybe a broken rib or two.)

HA! Nothing goes between me and my sweet freedom.

I stuck my tongue at the boulder for good measure.

Now, you would think that I learned my lesson after what happened before.

Well, as expected from me, I didn’t. I ignored it to my heart’s content, still a little high from my accomplishment of not slamming into a rock.

_Pain. Hot searing pain._

That I earned from another rock, that wasn’t so big and powerful, but one that stuck out of the water a little. And it hit where the sun doesn’t shine…

I had to hold my tongue and wasn’t able to do anything else because:

  1. If I would curl up, I would possibly drown.
  2. If I would scream, I would be sending a free invitation to send me back to _Him._
  3. If I would do anything, I would die. (The rocks man, the rocks)



I’m starting to regret the decision to go this way.

A loud groan did escape me and I think something bit me on my butt to add on to the complications and the pain. These past few days are just not my days. Thanks A BUNCH universe.

Despite the pain, I kept on swimming, this time swerving to avoid rocks both big and small.

My clothes were heavy, chilling me to the bone. Not to mention giving me weight to carry as I swim.

I thought I was fine. I even discovered that the Universe just  _hates_ me.

I fell head first down a massive waterfall, hitting my head on a rock in process. Only one thought crossed through my mind as I blacked out:

_I should’ve studied that damn Geography._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**The next update is going to be near after my school term is over - which is after May 26th.**

**But for now, enjoy this long chapter I promised you!**

 

**Eren's POV**

The rustling of trees with a light song of the birds rang gently throughout the forest. The sunlight blinded me as I cracked open my eyes (like only a little and it still hurt a bunch). I shut my eyes closed again from the pain.

...

I was starting to feel nauseous. Since when was I in a carriage? I hate carriages...

WAIT! Hold up! A carriage?! 

My Caribbean green eyes flew open (despite the blinding pain) and immediately I started struggling.

They have caught me! Damn it! And after all that pain!? ( _AN: After all this pain.... XD)... sorry ---- MOVING ON!)_

 

The person slapped my legs as if saying _'stop-you-freaking-idiot'_!

 

And me being me, I completely ignored the person.

All I saw was a back. (I was currently struggling half-heartedly.) 

This - wasn't a carriage.

I became very confuzzled, and I tried to ransack my brain for a memory that would clue me in on at least something!

I mean, I fell down a freaking waterfall... And I - could have been out of it for some time.

 

Suddenly, the bastard that was carrying me, freaking adjusted me on his shoulder by freaking jumping.

If you don't understand, then here's a breakdown for you:

\- Person, who is carrying me, jumping = causes me to jump (science~)

\- When I jump, I land on my stomach

\- My stomach, sadly, isn't making contact with a goose-feathered pillow, but with the person's  _oh-so-grateful-boney-shoulder._

Yay! (Please note my sarcasm...) (Oh wow! I'm being sarcastic a lot! Um.... congrats meself!) 

SO, as a reaction, I groaned in pain, while continuously hitting my head (quite annoying) against the person's back every time he/she took a step.

 

The person was tall, like colossal tall, and their butt was not flat, like at all. So... woman? Welp! I have a  _pretty_ good view here. Tehehehehe.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked casually, propping my elbows against her(?) back. 

(S)he faltered in their step. (The genders are getting really annoying...) 

"You're acting quite calm," came out a very baritone voice.

Hmm. Male, then.

"Is that a problem," I shot back tauntingly, my 'suicidal bastard' coming out for the whole world to see.

Awkward silence echoed between us. 

The birds (and other foresty sounds) stopped in protest!

 

"So," He broke the silence first! Ha! I win! "You pass out in ice-cold water and you wake up on someone's shoulder and you act completely disregarded to the whole situation?" 

"Well, once I figured out you weren't the Royal Guard," (which I found out by his clothes which were a little ragged), "eh, I'll figure it out as I go," I said as I tried to stabilize myself on his shoulder. It's getting pretty bumpy actually. 

"You running from the Guard, too?" he asks after a beat or 10 of silence.

"Well, yeah... I have a feeling that you are too."

"Oh? How did you know?" he asked while freaking adjusting me again.

Grumbling, I answered: "I didn't. You just told me."

A burst of laughter rumbled through his body, "True, true... I'm Bertholdt, Bert for short. And your's?"

"Eren," I say immediately, not thinking of the consequences whatsoever, "Why are you running from the Guard, if I may ask?"

"You have manners," he started, "You may. Few who wander through these woods actually have it. My friends and I were wrongly accused of destruction and murder. To put it simply, we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Oh wow. I get stuck with a not-really-murderer. The way my life had changed in just a few hours... 

"Wait, why the hell would you just tell me that? I mean, I could turn you in or something!"

Look me! A monarch butterfly! It's so pretty!

"I know you won't turn me in. You have a large bounty on your head, Eren Yeager. Although, I don't know what you did to have it that high. So, Eren, you have the rest of this walk back to my house to convince me not to turn you in."

 

Well, shit nuggets. How the hell do you tell a wanted non-criminal that you are the runaway mate of a King?

"Would you take an 'I've been wrongly accused of a crime'?"  I laughed half-heartedly while scratching my head. I think most of my blood is in my head at the moment.  

"HA! How the hell do I know you aren't some mass murderer just waiting to kill me and my friends?!" he laughed with me, but humorlessly.

"Okay," I started out, "I can assure you I'm not a criminal! I was living a pretty normal life with an unconventional family,  _following the law_ , until all of the sudden the King's personal Royal Guard came knocking on my door demanding that I go with them to the palace. So, I ran away from them," I said nonchalantly, providing him with half the truth.

Wait. "Hold up, would defying the Guard technically not be illegal? I know that the King's word is law.  **But** he, himself, didn't order me to go to the palace so I don't have to, do I?"

Silence seems to have become my friend.

 

... Da da darkness my old friend... (insert music note)

... Some other words that I don't know... (insert another music note)

 

And then suddenly ( **finally** ) we stopped and Bert set me down on my feet.

I collapsed immediately. 

My legs felt like  ~~thousands,~~ ~~millions~~  BILLIONS of bricks had just smashed my legs and my head felt like someone shot me in the head with an arrow, revived me and then painfully took it out of me...

All that on repeat! 

 

"Bert pick me up again! I don't feel the pain as much when I'm on you," I pleaded while holding my arms up like a child would be held by its mother. 

"Did you hurt yourself that badly?" 

"Dude, carry me. I fell down a waterfall. I'm in pain," I answered bluntly. 

Bert answered me while scratching his head, "Oh, okay, uh, hold on."

And then he lifted me up. Gently. Bridal Style. 

"Oi!" I growled (still in major pain), "Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?!"

"Sorry," he apologized and he walked towards a house.

"Woah! Since when did we get he so quickly?" I asked while rubbing the pain in my head away. Well, trying to. 

It's like the itch on the small part of your back that you can never reach.

"Well, in reality," Bert chuckled breathlessly, "The river that we found you at is about 20 feet from my cottage. I've been just walking around the house until our conversation was done."

Wow, just wow. How did I not notice that?

 

Due to my curiosity (if I were a werecat, I think I would be long dead by now), I peeked (over my pain) out at the front of the house. Well, it was more like a cottage. The walls were built with white bricks and had a Birch tree wooden roof with straw as an overcoat. Bert was walking up the steps slowly (I reckon so I won't get hurt further) up to an oval, dark, yet again, wooden door. Strangely enough, the door handle was shaped as a wolf chasing a rabbit. 

Bert kicked on the door, "Hold on, Eren. We'll get you all fixed and then we will decide what will happen to you next, okay?"

I nodded numbly in response, "Okay."

"Oh, damn," my dear savior cursed, "ANNIE OPEN THE GOD-DAMN DOOR! WE'VE GOT AN INJURED ONE HERE!"

Immediately, the door flew open, with a short blonde gracing the same bored expression as  _ **him**_. He seems to follow me wherever I go.

"So, Bert, what the hell is he doing here?" 

 

**So I hope you like this chap..**

**ANYWAY**

**I actually had another Ereri AU idea.**

**What do you guys think of a Pharaoh!Levi x Eren?**

**Please please please tell me what you think! Because if enough people like it, I shall start writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a lot of you will notice the change in POV during this chapter.  
> As an author, I have decided to continue writing in 3rd person because it will create a bigger picture for you the readers.  
> Sorry, but I didn't like how it was basically just Eren commenting and no description of the action sooooo.... yeah.  
> ENJOY AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING (and black Friday XD )

“So, Bert, what the hell is he doing here?” she asked Bert with an expression of - well… nothing. It kinda reminded me of Mikasa and -  **Goddess forbid** \- the King’s gaze. However, whereas Mikasa’s was motherly and this Annie’s was bored, King Levi’s was … mysterious, but with a soft twist in it. I have to say the-

Hold up, brain! Why in the freaking WORLD am I thinking about him after he was the one who caused me all of this pain! Wait!  _ Why am I thinking about thinking about him!?  _ UGHUHGUHG Inner turmoil!!!

Bertholdt heaved a heavy sigh, “Annie, can’t we discuss this after we treat him?” He sidestepped Annie, who was glaring at me with her… stone-face? Bitch-face? Yeah, bitch-face. 

Before Bert took one more step into the house, he started doing this weird tap-dance?? Add some Scottish music and a kilt and the look shall be completed! And in turn, “Bert! You’re getting the dirt everywhere! The god-damn mat is there to fucking keep the dirt  _ on  _ there not scattered around it!” Annie said with her resting-bitch-face. 

“Hey,” I started to slur, delirious to my own pain, “how are you,” - dramatic pause - “Madame?”

Bitch-face stared at me, her arms crossed and body ridged. After a few long, awkward moments, she walked stiffly towards another wooden door and slammed the door shut. 

Bertholdt sighed, “I apologize for her attitude. She’s usually on her guard since, you know, we’re wanted.”

I nodded silently. I love excitement, but, goddammit, when is this going to end?

 

\----- POV change to 3rd Person-----

 

Meanwhile poor Eren was going in and out of consciousness, Mikasa and Armin had their own royal problems. There were no horses in sight - due to most of them trying to chase after Eren through the dense thicket. Seconds turned into minutes and those minutes turned into a seemingly very long time. Mikasa was crouched under a bundle of bushes, laying in wait, like a snake, for the perfect time to make her way back home. Armin was constantly fidgeting nervously (unlike Mikasa, who basically turned into a statue). His curiosity was flowing through his head, thinking up and discarding multiple different theories that could have possibly occurred with his best childhood friend. 

After what seemed like hours, Armin’s breath slowed down, “I think it’s safe to come out now…”

However, before he could make a move to get up, Mikasa hastily pinned his hands back to the ground. Her dark eyes stared at Armin’s before darting back to the area of branches where Eren and the guards disappeared.

_ They’re coming back!  _ He thought, eyes widening. All of the insecurities came rushing back to him.  _ What if Eren got caught? All of that work would’ve been for nothing. And if they get us too, all of us will be punished. Would they throw Mikasa and I into a prison for going against a King’s direct orders? _

As quickly as he could, he proceeded to worry while rubbing dirt, roughly, against his scent glands. At this moment, his other childhood friend was glancing questioningly at what looked like an act of a crazy, homeless person would do, “What the hell are you-” 

Armin’s hands shot out to cover her mouth.  _ Trust me. _ His sky blue eyes portrayed. Hesitantly, Mikasa grabbed a handful of dirt and silently began smearing it on the sides of her neck. 

Not one minute later, after the two friends finally situated themselves on the cold, slightly rocky ground, voices could be heard nearing them. One of them was grumbling loudly while the other gave out cold replies. The weres lay in wait, both had stopped breathing; they were holding their breath, terrified that a simple inhale will have them detected. And with the rumors going around on how King Levi treats his prisoners, well, it could silence even the toughest of souls. (Or make them run away in Eren’s case…)

Suddenly, the branches started rustling violently. The voices had stopped and Armin’s dirty hand quickly found Mikasa’s, squeezing his eyes closed in fear. The branches were shaking more and more; Mikasa’s hand silently gripped her dagger, ready (and kinda eager) to fight for their lives. And just as the thicket stopped shaking, out came a small, white, fluffy bunny.

The pair froze. Mikasa’s eyes widened a fraction and started chuckling quietly, sliding her knife back into the waistband of her pants. Meanwhile, Armin released the death grip on Mikasa’s hand and heaved an enormous sigh, “I believe it’s safe to make our way back into town right now.”

Mikasa nodded wordlessly. They both wearily got up, their eyes observing every single movement around them. They retraced their steps back through the waterfall and were almost to the edge of the woods.

“STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!” someone bellowed behind them. Instinctively, they halted in their tracks. A blond guard with the bushy eyebrows rounded his horse to face the pair in front of him. The guard, Commander Erwin Smith, surveyed the two of them, eying their ragged clothing and dirty skin. He jumped down from his horse. In a calmer, exhausted voice, “Will you two be kind enough to answer some of my questions?”

Armin nodded his head wearily. 

“It will only take a few minutes,” Erwin clearing his throat, “What were you doing here initially?” 

Armin, quick-witted as he is, replied, “We were simply delivering food to a friend of ours.”

The guard stared at him and continued, “In what area did you deliver said food?”

“A few feet away from the waterfall, Sir.” At this point, Mikasa was sweating bullets but still kept her face blank as Armin provided answers to the Commander. 

The guard eyed the both of them suspiciously, “Did any of you see or hear a brunette Omega with green eyes by the name of Eren Yeager pass by here?” 

“No, Sir,” Armin replied, unwavering, “I apologize greatly, Sir, but we need to get going. Come on Mikasa.” But before Armin could make one step out of the woods, he crashed into the Commander’s chest. 

“I have one remaining question for you,” he said as Armin started inching away from him, “Did you know that lying to the King’s guards is a national offense, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet, close friends of Eren Yeager?”

The both of them froze once again. “Armin, run,” Mikasa said.

“What?!” Mikasa’s friend whirled around to her in confusion.

“RUN YOU IDIOT!!” She screamed as she took out her dagger, charging at Erwin as Armin made a dash out of the woods.

Commander Erwin took out his long-sword, sighing about having to injure and capture an inexperienced, yet determined fighter. Mikasa gritted her teeth; The chances of her winning a match against the King’s second-in-command would be 1 in a million.  _ But I don’t need to win.  _ She thought,  _ I just need to survive.  _

She let a battle cry erupt from her chest as her dagger made contact with the Commander’s silver sword. “You won’t get away with this,” she whispered to him as she struggled to hold her own against her opponent. 

He smirked at her in response, “But you see, we already did. All we have to do… is to find… him.”

Sweat dripped down her face. Her arm began to shake from the exhaustion and sheer force of the sword bearing down on Mikasa. Panic crept under her skin as she retreated a few steps from him, preparing herself for the next blow. 

“Just give up, Ms. Mikasa,” Erwin tempted, swinging his sword for his next attack, “Even if you had half the skill of swordsmanship that I obtained, you don’t have any chance against me with that puny dagger of yours.”

“Don’t,” she huffed, “underestimate… me… you fool...” She pushed against the ground and charged at him. The metal clashed together, causing a sound to ring throughout the clearing. As Erwin lazily overpowered her, Mikasa took her free hand, pulled out another, smaller knife and stabbed it into his knee.

Immediately, the Commander screamed bloody murder, letting go of his sword on impact. Using the distraction, Mikasa sprinted away from him towards the direction where Armin had escaped to. 

She ran through the trees, silently hoping that she slowed down the Commander enough to let them temporarily get away and plan their next move. The forest blurred as she passed the trees. All that was important was for her to cross the stream and get into the safety of the townspeople. 

In the far distance, she spotted the calm flow of water looping around the decayed logs and stones. She picked up her pace, eager to get to Armin. Locating the fallen tree, she tore her way through it and got securely onto the other side. 

Tiredly, she began walking to town. Her chest was heaving; her body trying to get the needed oxygen from the adrenaline and fatigue. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers as she stared ahead. Her posture was almost relaxed; the only reason being that Erwin could catch up or he may not. However, Mikasa was taking her chances.  

All of the sudden, she spotted something in the distance: a blond mop of hair. Armin. Utilizing her last bit of energy, she ran up to her friend. He had no injuries that she could see. Some scratches and maybe bruises, but that’s it. She cradled Armin’s head in her hands, “Armin? Please, wake up.”

“He probably will not wake up soon.”

A yelp escaped her mouth. She clutched Armin a little bit tighter and jerked her head to the source of the sound. There, in the shadows, stood a man, feeding apples to a midnight black horse. His silver eyes pierced her very soul.

“Who the hell are you?!” Mikasa demanded, getting up wearily. 

A perfect thin eyebrow rose at her question, “You do not know who I am? What a pity,” His nimble pale fingers patted the horse’s neck. “Erwin, knock her out,” He ordered coldly. 

Mikasa only had a split second to turn and see the man who she thought she had overcome for the moment brutally smack her on the crown of her head with the blunt of his sword.

 

**Quick other note:**   


**1) Please comment if you like 1st of 3rd better**

**2) If someone is confused on how this is a werewolf story, also comment and I will explain in next update**

**See you in a week! (I'm going to try to update a lot.) (KEYWORD: try)**


	7. Chapter 7

Slender braziers surrounding each of the ten marble columns lit up the entire throne hall and bathed the hall in a dancing glow of orange. The angelic paintings on the terraced ceiling danced in the flickering light, while statues looked down upon the wooden floor of the majestic hall. A silver rug spilled from the throne and split to encircle the entire hall, while forked banners with emblazoned margins hung from the walls. Between each banner sat a shrine-like ornament covered in candles, with some of them being lit and in turn, illuminating the portraits of legendary creatures below them.

Extensive, washed glass windows were concealed by veils, colored the same silver as the banners. The curtains were adorned with fancy tassels and golden leaves.

A towering throne of silver sat beneath two overlooking statues of legendary beasts, adjoined by two almost identical seats for the royal highness' family members. (* **cough cough Eren** *) The throne was covered with hundreds of elaborate marks, branded by a lavish sigil.

Those listening to their royal highness can do so on the abundance of luxurious and comfortable oak benches, all of which were facing the throne in a V-shape. Those of higher standing could take seats in the rather plain balconies facing the benches below.

But all of the warmth was just an illusion. There wasn’t a sound that rang throughout the room. There was only complete silence; however, the throne room was full of people. No one spoke and few dared to breathe. On the rigid throne sat King Levi, his legs crossed, arms in fists on the armrests, eyes staring ahead at nothing. The creaking open of a door resonated through everybody’s ears. Erwin Smith winced at the noise and carefully limped towards his King.

“My Lord,” he said, getting down on one knee.

His Majesty didn’t react. He just kept staring.

Erwin cleared his throat, “My Lord?” A child started crying, followed by panicked shushings of a mother, attempting to shut him up. Still, there was no reaction from his King. Drops of sweat began to slide past his brow.

“Your Majesty,” he started off with a shaky voice, “We have transported Mr.Yeager’s friends to the dungeon. The boy has yet to wake but the girl has stirred into consciousness and hasn’t stopped thrashing in her restraints. Are there any orders from you, My Lord?” Erwin held his breath for the first time in his twenty-odd years working for the King. Although King Levi’s deadly silent mannerisms happen rarely, the overall effect had always lead to devastation one way or another.

Erwin remained kneeling on the ground. He wouldn’t dare get up without Levi’s express permission, not in his current state. And especially not after what happened with the soldier earlier who decided to show a meager amount of disrespect towards the King.

“Erwin,” the King finally said, shattering the tense silence that engulfed the room. Erwin raised his head, still kneeling to face the silver eyes that pierced through his soul.

“Yes, your Majesty?” His injured leg was starting to go numb.

“Next time you show your face to me, I would like an actual report of a lead. Else…” His gaze continued to bore into Erwin, his unusually calm voice adding effect to the threat lingering at the end of his curt command. (As well as the fact that Levi isn’t cursing at every other word.)

“With all due respect, Your Majesty,” Erwin said darting his eyes towards a space over King Levi’s shoulder, “I already tried to obtain information pertaining Mr.Yeager from the girl to no avail.”

One of Levi’s thin eyebrows was delicately raised as he uncrossed his legs, “Oh? Well, I believe you are familiar with the art of interrogation, aren’t you Erwin?”

The Commander’s eyes widened and heart sped up significantly. Torturing a woman, no less, Eren Yeager’s close friend? That would bring them more harm than good. “But! Your Majesty-!” was the last thing he said when a knife sliced through the air, embedding itself through the floor near centimeters from Erwin’s injured leg.

“One more word and next time I’ll hit its target,” Levi threatened, continuing to speak in an impassive tone. His heart was about to escape from his chest as he eyed the dagger. He got up slowly, like a scared animal, and bowed to his King, not looking at him in a sign of respect. Ignoring the hushed voices around him, he staggered with shaking legs out of the room. The whispers of the nobles followed his footsteps as the guards opened the double French doors out.

“Oh, and Erwin?” Levi’s voice echoed throughout the room. Erwin’s body froze, holding his breath. Without turning, he answered the call, “Is there something else, Your Majesty?”

“I want a report by the end of the day, Commander. Don’t disappoint me.” The King waved a hand gesture at the guards and the doors slammed shut in Erwin’s face. A huge sigh of relief escaped his body. He needed to get information on Eren Yeager and soon, or all Hell will break loose in this kingdom.

**~`~`~`~**

Armin stirred groggily, the cold of the rough cobblestone seeping into his bones.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

All of the sudden, Armin jerked awake, ignoring his aching bones that groaned in protest. Despite this, he quickly looked around: just stone walls and a wooden door. He blinked rapidly in confusion, trying to recollect how he got here. He was running through the forest with Mikasa and she told him to go ahead of her. And of course, him being a coward, he ran. But then again he was a mastermind more than a fighter. He almost reached the town. He remembered that he slowed down as he let out a sigh of relief, but a black stallion reeled back in front of him. Then he stumbled back into a person and then nothing, but a burst of pain that blossomed through the back of his head. There was still a dull throbbing right now, but he pushed it into the back of his brain with all the irrelevant things. He needed to get out of there. First, to find Mikasa, and then… the pieces will eventually come together. That’s usually what happens to him.

On shaking legs, he stood up, using the rough wall as support. The cell itself was almost pitch black apart from the dim lighting of a candle or something that illuminated the cell door from the other side.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!” Armin jumped, startled. Then, it processed through his brain (Goddess his mind was slow today…)

He quickly ran to the small window and shoved his face in between the bars, “MIKASA?!”

“OH MY GODDESS!” He heard from across the hallway.

“ARMIN, IS THAT YOU? I SWEAR IF THEY DID ANYTHING TO YOU!” Armin had the urge to roll his eyes. How typical - she’ll probably try to beat up the first guard she sees.

“I’M FINE!” he shouted, “YOU?”

“THEY INJECTED ME WITH SOMETHING! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS!” Mikasa screamed with frustration. Armin felt fine in comparison. Most likely, they didn’t do anything to him since he was meek and like a boiled spaghetti.

“THESE STUPID CHAINS -” Loud noises of chains clashing against each other and Mikasa’s screams and shouts echoed through the dungeon. Armin’s ears rang as his panicked brain scrambled to put something together to escape this place. As he racked his mind to find something… **anything** , the footsteps of an Alpha hushed the chaos of Armin’s head and halted Mikasa’s thrashings. They stopped right in between the prisoners’ doors.

“So,” the deep voice let out a heavy sigh, “are we going to do this the easy or the hard way?”

That voice set Mikasa off - the fucker got her and Armin into this mess! “YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT WE WOULD COOPERATE WITH YOU!?”

There was silence for a good five minutes, one so tense, it could be cut with a knife. “Well, I guess we’re doing this the hard way,” Erwin said, his face hardening for what he will have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Yeah, I know. You want to murder me.  
> BUT!  
> Tell me your criticism before you do that, okay?  
> Thanks!  
> (I'll do my very best to update every week or so.... :((((((( )


	8. This ain't really a chapter

OKAY  
So this probably only pertains to the people who REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE REALLY love this story.   
I had (and am still going through) finals in my school, which has a bunch of freaking smart ass people. So, this is kinda of an 'if-you-don't-pass-your-life-is-nonexistent' thing.  
HOWEVER: Be assured that I WILL have posted by the end of next week (that's the Sunday of 27th of May btw)   
I have plans for this story and once summer starts I finally will have nothing to do BUT this soooo HAHAHAHAHAHA. (Pft what am I saying. Guys I'm probably lying about not doing anything over summer but this. Trying to learn how to read/write in Russian and online classes so I can finish school earlier......)

KITTENS

 

yup.

 

 

 

this is me personality....

 

 

 

dealllllll

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hi. Comment. Sorry about the fact that this isn't an update.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TRUST MEEEE I WILL UPDATE. EXPECT IT ON THE 27TH I WILL MAKE AS BOOBAFUL AS POSSIBLE.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm just trying (and failing) to be comical at this point....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So um any animal lovers out there because disclaimer I may make Eren into an extreme animal lover (even though he's a werewolf....)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Also, so I was thinking and ideas just come into me head. And I just notice these weird stories and I'm like but what if THIS happenssssss????

 

Which is basically what happened to this story. I mean there's just WAYYYYYY too much 'poor Eren Omega that just NEEDS Levi and has no mind of his own' (though I'm down for a little of that XD)

WHICH LEADS ME TO THIS IDEA:  
\- So, last year (wow I'm a huge procrastinator wow just wow) I wanted to have this ancient Egypt AU with Ereri but I wanted Levi to be the pharaoh and to be like really cruel but then I was like waitttt.................... thats kinda this story but different AU and i dont want to give you guys trash so NOPE

-SOOOO , then I was just reading this cute little one-shots from different fanfics (typically I HATE one-shots. I need that long angst of finally getting together but I made an exception ... (s) )   
\- ANYWAYS, so I'm actually going to create a series of little stories together of twists of fairy-tails or mythology or just any story tbh. Like there was this Cinderella AU where this guys who was the Cinderella didn't want to get married and was only there for the money, you know, those types of things. BECAUSE PLOT TWISTS ARE GREATTTTT.   
\- But I really need to work on them so probs while I'm going to figure out plots for those, I'll be writing this particular story over summer.  
\- (DISCLAIMER: this is literally just an excuse to use all of my ideas and put them together.... hueheuhuehueuhe)

 

Yeah that's whats going on in my mind right now,.....

 

 

 

Any requests are going to be on SOON (like when Eren gets captured... if he does get captured.......... because I love BAMF Eren )

 

 

 

 

 

 

LE GASPPPPPP GUYS WHAT IF I JUST PUT ALL OF THESE THINGS TOGETHER INTO ONE MEGA STORY AND THEY'RE ALL INTERTWINED WITH EACH OTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRR???? 

wait no, bc i want ereri in all of those versions crap iadhjlfiajd;flja;sdlfja;sdkfj;asdlkfjasoighjapuohaodfkads

 

WAIT HOW ABOUT YOU VOTE?!?!?

Yup that's probably what's going to happen.

Once I get like 11,111 hits because I can. 

 

KITTENS OUT!

Hot_Spitting_Fire (<\---- this was my code name for my crush. Like one time I saw them and my brain was like (BLANKKKKKKKKKKKK) "HOT SPITTING FIRE" and he just looked at me like I've grown two heads. I cry. )


	9. Chapter 8

As dusk turned into twilight, Eren slept soundly (since he had passed out from the pain and the others didn't know what else to do other than putting him onto a cot to rest his injuries), oblivious to the quiet bickerings in the background as Bert tended to him as best as he could. 

"Annie, come on! He's injured! What's the worst he can do?" pleaded Reiner, for the only reason that he's doing this is for Bert. 

"Hell no. He himself might not be able to do something to us, but when the Royal Guards start sniffing him out and find him - and believe me, with this ransom, he'll be found eventually - they'll find us along with him and then we'll be put in jail too." Although she was small, the aura around Annie was murderous and threatening that had Reiner almost shaking despite living with her his whole life, "I can't risk that, Reiner!"

Eager not to let his mate down, Reiner stood his ground, "We've lived here for what, six years? And we were never found!" 

"And that's the god-damn point!" Annie said, narrowing her eyes. Reiner swallowed the lump in his throat. They had a staredown with a crackling tension between them. (Thankfully) Bert, the angel, noticed the atmosphere and approached the pair, releasing his relaxing scent over them.

He placed a hand on their shoulders, "How about this: we wait for him to fully heal and then we can decide what to do with him, alright?"

Reiner let out a mental sigh of relief; he understood the hardships that come with being on the run. Afterall, they've been at it for years.

Annie looked at the smiling Omega, darting her eyes unintentionally at the intertwined fingers of the two most important people in her life. Huffing loudly in defeat, she turned towards her room, "Okay," she relented softly, "But you guys are in charge of him and his wellbeing." She glanced at Eren, pausing in the doorway to her room, "I don't want anything to do with him."

As she quietly shut the door to her room, Annie couldn't stop thinking about the consequences that the green-eyed Omega could bring upon their little family. Couldn't Reiner and Bert see that driving him far away is for their own good?! Without a sound, Annie slowly collapsed onto the floor next to her bed, thinking of the precautions they will need to take. But mostly she felt the overwhelming feeling of betrayal that her two mates wouldn't listen to her when all she wants is to keep all of them safe and sound, away from the King's torturous clutches. 

Her hands bunched up her quilt; she made both of them a promise years ago that she'll do anything to protect them. Even if that means going against what they want and turning Eren in.

 Once Annie left the room, Reiner melted away onto the floor at Bert's feet, "Oh my Goddess, that was the hardest exchange that I had with Annie yet!"

Bert just looked down at him and chuckled lightly. Reiner narrowed his eyes at his mate, "Oh okay! Laugh  _all_ you want," he grumbled, getting to his feet, "It's not like you have to fight your instincts to not battle your best friend just because you're a freaking Alpha!" 

A laugh indeed erupted from Bert's mouth, leaving Reinger to cross his arms, huffing in annoyance. "Oh come on, Reiner! Stop blaming your second gender. You know just as well as I that it has little to no effect on us in our daily lives and to the people around us."

Reiner's lips thinned into a small line and glared at a speck on the wall, "Yeah yeah, I know, you idiot." And he pulled his mate down by the edges of his vest into an affectionate kiss. It wasn't one full of hunger, just sweet and understanding, just like Bert likes it. As they disconnected their lips from one another, Bert caressed the other's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Thank you," he said, his eyes closed in contempt, "I know that standing up to Annie while she's in 'protection mode' is hard."

Reiner smiled softly, his inner Alpha glowing with pride, "Anything for you, love." He reached up once more to share a more passionate kiss. For he was hoping to coax Bert to do something of the more ... primal of activities. One kiss turned into another which turned into many. The once neatly 'cute' smouches were replaces by the clashings of teeth and tongue, which Bert willing let Reiner in. As Reiner explored the Omega's warm mouth, said Omega tangled his hands into the clean, rough locks of golden hair, tugging at the need of his mate. His Alpha growled in approval, pulling away to look at the unmarked pale skin near the collarbone and neck in horror. How could he have possibly left a beautiful canvas blank? And he dived in for the neck.

Bert didn't mean to get carried away or anything, however, as soon as Reiner started sucking on his neck, he released a breathy moan, enjoying the feeling of his mate being possessive. Reiner started biting lower and lower until - 

**"EEK!"**  yelped a startled voice behind the pair, **"OH MY GODDESS! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"**

Eren didn't know why the Moon Goddess hated him or something: first, he was being chased by the King to become some baby-popping machine,  _then_ , he fell down a god-damn waterfall,  _and now_ , he was a witness to a pair of mates in a very VERY heated position. He screwed his eyes shut as soon as he saw them, and jerked the thick blanket over his head for good measure. 

"Oops," he muttered a gruff voice, followed by a slap to the back of the head and a yelp. "Sorry," apologized Bert. "Don't worry, your eyes are safe," Bert said with amusement. 

"Are you sure?! Because I don't really want to witness more of the birds and bees if you know what I mean!" And fight through another blush that spread from his cheeks to his ears and crawling to his neck. He can go through almost anything! Except for public affection. He blames his permanent ten-year-old mind. 

"Yes - Eren, was it? - we're sure."

Eren slowly peeked out of the scratchy blanket and saw the giant looking at him with a bemused expression.

"O-okay," Eren nervously sat up in the cot, "Wait, what happened!?" The last thing he really remembers was entering the house...

Bert answered him as Reiner tracked Eren's movements for any danger. "I brought you over to the cottage and Annie started treating you as best as she could, but we don't really have any in-depth knowledge about medicine. Sorry about that by the way. I think you passed out from the pain, "Bert said sheepishly. 

Eren nodded thankfully at him, "That's fine. Thanks for everything, but I don't want to become a burden to you guys." He started getting up, but Bert was having none of that and pushed him gently down onto the make-shift cot, "Don't worry about it, Eren. We came to an agreement. You can stay here until you have a clean bill of health."

Eren was quick to shake his head. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, these strangers especially, "Look, I appreciate everything that you've done to me, but I really must get going. And don't worry about my injuries. My Dad was the village doctor so he taught me a lot of things on how to treat injuries and illnesses. I'll be fine." Eren gave them a beaming smile, trying to convince them that he's fine. Disclaimer: he's not, not now at least...

Meanwhile, Bert's and Reiner's eyes went wide. Out of their six years being on the run, there were too many incidents to count where they needed a medic desperately but couldn't go anywhere because of their fugitive status. 

"Hey Eren," Reiner spoke up, "I get that you don't want to stay here for free, but you can stay here as our personal doctor if that makes you feel better."

"No really, I'm -"

"We both need protection," Bert interrupted the injured Omega, "You're in need of shelter and strength and we're in need of a healer. I think it's a win-win if I do say so myself!"

"Guys! - "

"I like the idea," Annie said softly from the doorway. Everyone's heads shot up to face her. "I don't mind him staying if he's useful and is careful not getting us caught." Annie's piercing gaze pinned Eren down.

"Well," Reiner walked up to Eren, sticking his hand out to him, "Welcome to our family, I guess."

Eren looked at the three of them, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No." All three said in unison. 

"O ... okay." And he reached out to firmly shake Reiner's calloused hand. 

 

**\------**

**HA!  I SAID I WOULD POST TODAY AND I. DID. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE!!**


End file.
